Rugrats: Father's Day!
by LilNate03
Summary: I know I'm late but, here's a Father's Day Note to all the Dad in the world.


**Father's Day Note from The Rugrats/OC's**

 **by: LilNate03**

 _A/N: Sorry for being so late, I been busy making phone calls to say Happy Father's Day to my father from out of town along with my grandfather, Uncles and everyone else in my family. I hope you guys have a great time spending time with your Dad's!_

 _Here you go, enjoyed!😁_

 ** _Father's Day..._**

Tommy: " I'm Tommy Pickles which you guys already know me. I'm wish my father, Stu a Happy Father's Day! Even though my Dad had some rough time with my mom because of his girlfriend, Maria...He still has been a wonderful dad for me, File, Starr, Robert, and Danny. I still love him."

Cree: " I been looking through photo album of me and my Dad, Randy Carmichael as I remember him taking me to the Summit Bears concert. [ _Sobbing in tears_ ] I really miss him. I know I been a selfish brat to you guys over the years but, this is different. My dad is dead and I will never see him again."

Chuckie: " My Dad and I have the same genetic traits, We always like the same thing or we both just hate Clowns. [ _laughed_ ] My Dad gives great advice on girls and Always tell me to follow my heart and I will find the right girl."

Starr: " I remember the time that my father wasn't really pleased for me dating Zack even though he already knows Zack from Tommy but, he always be this overprotective Dad especially follow me on my dates with Zack. My Dad is the best! He is the greatest Toy inventor in the world!"

Phil: " My Dad can be weird and scream like an old lady but, he is awesome Dad. My Dad doesn't care what I do illegal he just say as long as I don't get caught, he's fine with that and I'm like...Fuck yeah!"

Lil: " My Dad is very awesome to go shopping with me and decided what outfit I should wear. He only wants what's best for me. I really love my Daddy!"

Zack: " My Dad died along with my Mom and my Grandparents when the house was on fire. My mom luckily got me to safety and out the house before she dies. I really didn't gotten a chance to know about my father but, Ummm...[ _crying in tears_ ] I know he wants me to be the man that I am today and wants me to follow my dreams and that's what I'm going to do. Happy Father's Day Dad."

Angelica: " Oh my god! I remember my dad bought me my first credit card, my first car, my cell phone and even when I was younger he bought me my Cynthia Dreamhouse. Nobody beats my dad on that."

Peter: " I'm grateful that my Dad made me the man that I am today and pass the torch to me as the next King of Confederacy. And I will do the for my son, George."

Susie: " I have an awesome producer Dad in the world! You guys just don't know. He made contacts for me and He is the guy that The Carmichael's Family huge! We wouldn't have the company "Empire" if it wasn't for my father. Thank You Dad! I will miss you."

Jackie Daniels-Dallas: " My father, Tom ended his marriage with my mom, Jessica as he was getting jealous of Robert Pickles was spending to much time with my mom; Even though they are not together...I still love him, he told me to follow my heart and that's what did with J.P. We two sons, Drew and Tony and a daughter, Kimberly. I give the same advice to my kids especially my son, Drew since he now coming out...I told him it's okay to be gay because I was, his father is, including his grandparents. We are still one human being."

Kimi: " I'm grateful to have two amazing father in my life and always supports me when I'm feeling down or not."

Jesse: " I love my job to be a father to my son and I will continue it as long as I can."

Dil: " I love being a father to my daughter, Bella; Bella is the most precious thing in the world! And I won't trade anything in the world because Bella is my everything."

J.P Dallas: " Being a father is a big responsibility's to supply everything for your child, making sure your child is taking care of. I love being a Dad, Drew, Tony and Kimberly are my pride of joy."

Harold F: " I remember teaching both Bobby and Kristina how to ride a bike when they was younger and teaching both of them how to drive a car. Looking back at all the things I did, I'm a wonderful Dad."

Summer: " My Dad really did gave some good advice, even though I was a little selfish to listen to him but, he told me to be myself and don't follow the wrong crowed."

George: " We came here to wish a Happy Father's Day to every Dads in the world!"

Abigail: " Especially for the Father's who fight for our country."

Cameron: " Thank You Dad to let me be the person that I am today."

Angela: " Thank You Dad for teaching me for right and wrong."

Destiny: " You are truly the best Dad in the world!"

Drew with his new boyfriend, Jordan Fisherman Johnson as they was holding hands.

Drew: " Thank You Dad for being the best Daddy in the world! And Dressing up as Spider-Man for my Birthday."

Jordan: " Thank You for accepting my sexuality and my relationship with Drew."

Paige: " Dad you should sit back and chill out! Go have a glass of beer and get wasted. Lol! 😂"

John Bouchie: " Happy Father's Day and God Bless America!🗽🇺🇸,"


End file.
